


Paper Thin Shirts

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: how about ray decides to take advantage of the fact that joel wears paper thin shirts and teases his nipples</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Thin Shirts

There is something that Ray picked up about Joel. Under those thich, baggy hoodies were paper thin shirts. Not that Ray minded these shirts that were so thin that you could see Joel’s nipples.  
Ray would admire from a distance and a smirk would form on his lips. He wish we could pull that shirt up and tease the hell out of Joel’s nipples. Ray’s smirk would only grow when that thought came to mind.  
One night Ray has to stay late and Joel was helping out, because he wasn’t an asshole all the time.  
Ray would look at his once in a while and still see that Joel was wearing his thick hoodie.  
“It’s getting hot isn’t it.” Ray comments.  
“Been hotter.” Joel replies shortly.  
Ray goes back to work, thinking of ways to get Joel to take his hoodie off. Then it comes to him in a flash. He gets up and saunters over to the thermostat on the wall.  
He plays around with it till he gets the temperature up to a degrees he thinks that Joel will take that thick hoodie off because of it.  
Ray goes back to his seat and continues typing.   
After a few minutes Joel groans and says “You’re right, it is getting hot.”  
Ray smirks inwardly and looks over to see Joel tug off his hoodie and throw it to the couch, revealing one of his thin shirts.  
“Thank God you got a thin shirt.” Ray chuckles.  
“Well I know how much you like them.” Joel chuckles back.  
“How?” Ray asks trying not to look suspicious.  
“I see your stares, I may be old but I’m not blind.” Joel chuckles, a glint of lust forms in his eyes.  
“How.. What.. Why?” Ray blabbers.  
“Don’t worry, I don’t mind at all. I’ve been having the same case of wander eye for months now. Couldn’t sum up the courage to ask you out.” Joel explains.  
Ray looks at Joel and asks “Are you asking me out.”  
“Maybe.” Joel replies.  
Ray gets up and grabs Joel then drags him to the couch where his hoodie was thrown too.  
Ray pins Joel to the couch and Joel smirks.

“Well then.”

“Do you want this?” Ray asks.  
Joel nods and Ray dips and kisses Joel on the lips.  
“Wow.” Joel purrs then dives down to kiss Ray again  
They stay like this for a bit before Ray breaks the kiss and begins to trail down the older man’s chest till he gets to Joel’s nipples.  
Ray lick them through the shirt and still looking at Joel.  
Joel groans and tosses his head back. Pleasure running through his system like a chill, leaving goose bumps in their wake.  
“You like that?” Ray asks innocently, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.  
Joel looks back down and nods. The looks of Ray only causing more chills.  
When Ray does it again, swirling his tongue around Joel’s nipple; Joel let’s out a string of groans and curse words.  
Joel never in his life thought that his nipples would be so sensitive and would bring this amount of pleasure.  
“Damn kid, you’re good.” Joel groans.  
Ray toys with the other one in between his fingers and Joel curls his toes and bites his bottom lip.  
He can feel himself grow hard and wants to jump Ray.  
“Ray.” He breathes out.  
“Yes.” Ray says, stopping what he’s doing.  
“Did I say stop?” Joel jokes with a wolfish smile.  
A chuckle runs through Ray and he starts to lick again.  
They stay like this for a while longer, each time Joel’s groans growing more and more loud.  
“Ray, stop please.” Joel groans “I’ll jump you if you continue.”

Ray stops then runs his tongue across the harden nipple one last time.  
“Well then. I feel like I should buy you lunch.” Joel chuckles, a bit breathless from the attention his nipples have been receiving.

“How about dinner, tomorrow?” Ray suggests.

“Sure. Why is your tongue so talented?” Joel asks.  
Ray shrugs and says “I guess I’ve been thinking about it so much, I went through with those ideas.”  
“What ideas?” Joel asks.  
“Ideas of licking your nipples.” Ray replies, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment.  
“Kinky.” Joel winks.  
“Really?” Ray asks.  
“Yeah, but if you want to take a little lick, just ask.” Joel purrs.  
Ray’s blush darkens and replies with “Alright.”  
“I really like it.” Joel smirks then adds “I can only imagine what else that tongue can do.”  
This only causes Ray’s blush to darken.

Joel slowly gets up and gestures to the computers.  
“Want to continue our work, maybe if we get it done quickly we can head to my place and you can do some more licking but, I think I’ll need a different shirt.” Then pointing to the wet mark on Joel’s left nipple.  
Ray smiles and says “I think it looks hot.”  
“It looks like I’m lactating.” Joel jokes.  
“It’s not a bad look.” Ray comments.  
They continue their work with smiles on their faces and a wet spot on Joel’s shirt. After they were finished Ray crashed at Joel’s and licking turning to some more kissing on the lips and neck and by the end of the night they were snuggling and scheduled a first date for tomorrow evening.


End file.
